Operation: DREAMING
by One More Time
Summary: PG to be safe- Its been years since the Kids Next Door were decommisioned. And yet, Wally is dreaming about someone. Whats the Kids Next Door? Who is Kuki? 34, 25, 1Lizzie
1. That Dream

Drowning  
Realistically  
Even  
All  
Moments  
In  
Neverending  
Grasps

NOW TRANSFERRING......

**Chapter One: Dream**

Wally was walking, no where in particular. He started to run. He was young again, wearing his orange hoody and baggy blue jeans. His hair was the bowl-shaped blonde-ness that hid his eyes purposely.  
"Wally! I'm over here! Hee-hee!" He heard a voice, calling out for him. A very familiar voice. So, Wallabee Beetles ran over towards the voice.  
"No, Silly! Over here!" There was that voice again! Wally ran over in the other direction. He played this game for a while longer before he finally ran into what was calling to him. It was a girl. A girl about 10. She had long charcoal hair and an oversized green sweater. She looked so familiar. The girl smiled and giggled.  
"Yay!! You found me!!" She threw her arms around him. Wally rolled his eyes as if this was something that always happened, but he knew he liked it.  
"Who are you?" He asked. The girl grinned and let go of him.  
"You silly! You know who I am! We're friends! You're Numbuh 4!" She exclaimed and smiled, pulling him in a hug again. Wally was confused.  
"Numbuh 4? But who are you?" He asked. But he felt like she was growing taller. No-- He was sinking! Drowning. The girl got scared.  
"No! Wally!" She bent down to grab his hand, and he reached up for it. They gripped hands together. But they both let go and he fell.  
"AH!" Wallabee Beetles sat straight up in his bed, sweat beads rolling down his face. He brought his hands up to rub his face.  
"That dream again.." He sighed, kicked his covers off, and swung his legs over. Wally got up and glanced at his clock. 10 AM. Fun, fun. He walked over to his mirror and looked at himself. He saw an older man, in his early 20's. He was shirtless, revealing a lazy 6 pack, and some nice muscles. His hair was no longer bowl-shaped. It was longer, so he could slip it behind his ears. He ran a hand through it, but it went right back to it's messy shape.  
"Cruddy hair.." Wallabee sighed and pulled on some jeans and a black t-shirt. He slipped his socks on, then shoved his feet in his shoes. And he was out of his room, and into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and his hair, then left the whole house. Wally got in his cruddy red Grand Am, and drove to work. He worked at the local comic store, where kids would come in and buy comics, of course. Running a couple red lights, he couldn't stop thinking about that dream. That was the 5th time he's had that. He would always look for that girl. Then end up drowning in blackness. He heard a piercing honk. The guy in back of him was telling him to go, cause the light was green. Wally drove extra slow to piss the guy off more, then pulled into the parking lot of the comic store. He yawned and got out, entering the building.  
"Hey Mark. What's up?" His Australian voice was low and deep. He shoved his car keys in his pocket then got behind the counter. His friend, Mark tiredly grinned. Apparently, 10:30 was early for the both of them.  
"Hey, Wally. Not much." He yawned loudly, a couple customers turn to look. Wally leaned on the glass counter and sighed.  
"I had that cruddy dream again. I tell you, it's getting annoying. I don't know what it's all about!" He said, then took a seat on the stool. Mark shrugged, taking off his hat, then running a hand through his hair, then returning the hat.  
"Maybe it's a sign?" He suggested. Wally shook his head. He glanced over the store, seeing a figure staring at him. Then once Wally laid eyes on it, it left the store. Wally ignored it.  
"A sign? That I'm gonna drown? Well.. That might be true. I can't swim.. But I don't go swimming or anywhere near a swimming pool! Besides, that girl.." He said. Mark grinned.  
"Maybe a hot chick rescues you from drowning! Haha- OW. What was that for?" Wally had hit him with a smirk.  
"I doubt it. I don't know why, but.. ever since I've been 13, I've never wanted to be involved in a relationship. Something is keeping me from it." Wally said, ringing up a couple comics for a customer. Mark shrugged as he lazily took a slurp from his pop from McDonalds.  
"Have a nice day.." He told the customer, then sighed slightly. The door ringed, telling everyone customers had entered the building. A group of kids came in. Wally groaned.  
"Stupid kids. I swear.. they act like us adults control them. Only parents and stuff do." He said. Mark agreed, with a nod. Wally thought more about the dream. That girl.. She sounded so familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Her hair, her outfit.. Everything about her, he seemed to enjoy. They reminded him of.. a place he left a long time ago. But he didn't remember anything with that girl. He would have remembered in an instance. But then again, dreams were stupid. They took the most simplest thing and twisted it around. But, that's just it. Where did the Dream Maker come up with this girl and him drowning?  
"Hello? Helloooooooo? HELLO!?" Wally shook his head and looked over the counter. He saw 3 boys standing there, awaiting his attention.  
"Hm? Oh sorry, kid." He ringed up the comics, lazily, the girl still on his mind. He heard one of the kids mumble..  
"Stupid adults.. They think they know everything. But they can't mess with the Kids Next Door!" Wally dropped the scanner gun, startling the 3 kids and Mark who had fallen asleep. Wally looked to that kid.  
"What!? Repeat that!" The kid looked nervous.  
"You ain't no match for the Kids Next Door!!" He said. Wally smacked his forehead. Kids Next Door.. That sounds so familiar! Why can't I think this week!? Wallabee looked to the kid again.  
"What is Kids Next Door?" He asked, urgently. The kid rose his eyebrow.  
"We're kids who fight adults. Gotta problem with it!?" He asked, in a fighting position. Wally shook his head as he picked up the scanner gun and quickly ran through the comics.  
"Uh. twenty four dollars and ninety five cents." He had said, running a hand through his hair. One of the kids gave him a card. Wally glanced to the card and blinked. It had KIDS NEXT DOOR on it, with a group of kids. Mark shoved him.  
"Run it through!" He hissed. Wally nodded and ran it through the slider then gave the card back. He grabbed a sack then put the comics in them.  
"Have a nice day." Wally said, giving the comics back to the kids. They grinned then left. Wally sighed, sitting down on the stool again. Mark raised an eyebrow.  
"What's your problem?" He asked him. "You look like you've never heard of them stupid Kids Next Door." Wally looked up at Mark.  
"YOU know about them?! How come I don't!?" He asked, rubbing his temples. Mark sighed.  
"They come in like every other Wednesday and buy comics. They always say 'Put it on the Kids Next Door tab.' and give me that card. They supposedly fight adults. I've never seen them in action, though." He shrugged a bit, slurping more pop from his cup. Wally smacked his forehead.  
"But they sound so familiar! I don't know why!" He tried to think as hard as he could. Mark shrugged again.  
"Maybe you heard about them somewhere?" Wally shook his head.  
  
"It just seems as if.. I .. would know someone in there. Like I was.. in it."

INTERRUPTION IN TRASPORTATION..

Note: Hey guys! I should be finishing E.G.G but I'll do that later. I wrote this one a long time ago but.. I wasn't sure if I wanted to post it up or not. Enjoy!


	2. The Message

**MoonComix - I'm not mean! Of course he'll remember.. Maybe BWAHA**

**IsaneLynx - Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! **

**x Bile x - Planned on it. Did it. :3**

**Tsunami Wave - Wow!! Thanks! Everything is spelled correctly. Yay!  
****-Hugs-**

**ahhelga - Sorry about that. Paragraphs for all!**

**Numbuh 13 - Actually, no I didn't get it from the forums. Made it a while back before I even made my 1/3 shrine! Anywho thanks! **

**Vampire Writer - Thanks! :3**

**Bubblebean - You're so kind to me **

**Zero - Heeey!! :X **

**--------**

**Welcome to the second chappie! 3rd should be up soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read it! D**

**--------**

Wally had gone home after a couple hours of work and plopped down on his couch. What was he suppose to do?! This.. Kids Next Door wouldn't leave his head. Neither would that dream or the girl. He got up off the couch and went into his room. Maybe the answer was in here somewhere. He rummaged around in his drawers but he didn't find anything. Wally then looked on his shelves. Nothing. He glanced around his room.  
He rubbed his eyes then stopped. He got to his stomach and looked under his very messy bed. He moved a lot of stuff before coming upon an old shoe box. He blinked slightly, then blew off all the dust. On the top, it said KND.  
"What's KND?" Wally shrugged then opened the box. Inside he found unsent letters, pictures, and even this weird gun. He picked up an envelope, then read it:

_Dear Kuki, _

_It's Wally. I have to tell you something before I turn 13. And this time is now. I.. I think that I love you. You've always been there to make my anger go away. You're always so carefree. I've always wanted to be like that_.

Wally saw a big scribble through the writing. I wrote this?! Who is Kuki? And what is KND? Inside the box, he found more and more letters similar. He picked up another envelope that said "Pictures" and opened it. He dumped them on the floor. Wally picked one up. It was with a group of kids. One was some very pale bald guy, with shades. Another one was of his old friend Hoagie.. Why is Hoagie in here? Then.. there was that girl!! That girl in his dreams!! His eyes quickly glanced over the picture. Lastly, there was himself as a 10 year old and another girl with a red/pink hat on. Is this the Kids Next Door? Was I in the Kids Next Door?! KND! KIDS NEXT DOOR! He glanced through more pictures. Wally took notice that him and that girl were in many pictures together. Wally heard the doorbell, and raised an eyebrow. He quickly shoved everything back in the box then gently slid it back under his bed. He ran to get the door when he noticed an envelope on the ground by the door. Wally opened the door, glanced around, but saw no one. He shut it then picked up the envelope. He sat down on his couch and opened it. It said:

**I've been watching you, Wallabee Beetles. You want to know of your past. Your real past. Want to know the truth? Meet me at the alley by the candy shop at midnight and I'll tell you all you want to know**.

And that was all it said. It kind of freaked him out, but it was worth the shot of learning what happened when he was a kid. Was he in the Kids Next Door? Who was this girl in his dream? Who was Kuki?

Later that night, around 11:55 he got in his car and drove down to the alley that the letter said. He parked by the candy shop then walked towards the alley. He saw a figure leaning against a building. Wally couldn't see very well because it was quite dark.

"Welcome, Wally." Said the voice. It seemed to be almost a female Scottish and bossy voice. Wallabee blinked. "Who are you? What is this all about?" He asked the woman. The woman looked up. She had red hair. Her hair stood out messily. Guess who! She smirked.  
"Well, you want to know about your past, right? That's what I'm here to tell ya. Are you gonna listen or not?" She asked, demandingly. Wally sighed. "Yeah, I'll listen." He said. 

"Good." She said and smiled. "You were in the Kids Next Door with billions of other kids. But you were sorted out by numbuhs. You had 4 other team mates. Numbuh 1, Nigel Uno, who is now working over as an ice cream man. Numbuh 2, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. He is now working with his uncle in a car shop. Numbuh 3, Kuki Sanban-" She was interrupted by Wally.

"Kuki! Who was she?!" He asked her urgently. She sighed.

"Let me finish! You stupid boys.. Anyway! Kuki Sanban now works as a cashier at Walmart. And lastly, Numbuh 5, Abigail Lincoln, is also a cashier at Walmart. They were all your closest friends." She paused. Wally sighed, angrily.

"Then why is it that I don't remember any of these people!? And why have I been having weird dreams!?" He yelled. The woman hushed him.

"When every kid who is in Kids Next Door turns 13 they get decommisioned because they're no longer a kid. And when that happenes, you lose all the memories of KND, your team mates, and all the things you did together as a team. And.. I was incharge of decommisioning. But I was the same age as you and I escaped because I knew they would decommision me and replace me. I'm the only person to remember KND. Now you have to remember! The decommisioning with you guys malfunctioned. It didn't take away all your memories. You can still remember what you and your team did together. I've been watching them as well. They seem to be confused of themselves, too. You have to come with me to get them all back. It will be easier. And I was Numbuh 86. But I'm just Fanny now. So call me that. You were Numbuh 4." Fanny smiled slightly. Wally turned his back on her.

"Who is Kuki?" He asked her.

"She was Numbuh 3. The carefree one of the team, or the flirt. But she got serious when she needed too. Had a tendency to pester you. Everyone said you loved her, but you covered it up..." Fanny said. Wally turned to her.

"I loved her?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well, did she love me back?" He asked. "Did she?!" Fanny shrugged.

"Why don't you ask her?" She raised her eyebrow to him.

"Ask her?! She doesn't even remember me! How would I do that?" He yelled at her. Fanny shushed him angrily.

"You seriously need to SHUT IT. You want to remember? Then you're gonna have to try! And if you want to know who your friends were, you're gonna have to come with me!" Fanny yelled back. Wally scowled then crossed his arms.

"Are you coming with me or not!?" She asked him, no longer being friendly. Wally sighed.

"YES." He said.

"Good. Tomorrow night at this same alley at the same time. I will gather everyone up." Then she walked away from Wallabee Beetles to let him gawk in silence.


	3. Memories

**Numbuh 365- Aw I hope it's not TOO sad! Thanks for reading **

**KND Lover- Well I did make another chappie! Yay for me.**

**Tsunami Wave- Course I put Fanny in! And thats cool you're being her for Halloween :3 And you're not a dork!**

**Moon Comix- Woah chill. Wally and Kuki need to get used to each other before they get together. I hate it when peoples rush 3/4 into loving each other. Which is why I'm here! w00t.**

**yipper- Sank yoo :3**

**Insane Lynx- Thanks!! **

**Queety- Yeah going to school is no fun. **

**Enjoy Chappie 3!**

**----------------------------------------**

It was only 11:00. He wished the clock would go faster. He thought about his reaction to seeing these..people who were supposedly his closest and best friends. Wally thought about the dream he was having and wondered if anyone else was having something similiar. He wondered if Kuki ever had dreams with him in it. For some reason, he remembered some of his memories. He remembered when Kuki dressed him up as this stuffed animal. (Mr. Huggykins) Wally sighed as he glanced to his watch. Time had passed by quickly. It was almost 11:50. So he got up and drove over to the alley. As he walked up, his stomach tossed and turned. He was going to see his friends.. When he got there, all Wally saw was Fanny. He sighed angrily.

"Where are they!?" He asked, kind of mad that they weren't there. 

"They'll be here. You're early, so calm down." She said. Wally and Fanny waited. They both saw a car pull up next to Wally's and out came Hoagie. Hoagie walked up. He was skinnier then Wally remembered him and how he was in the pictures. He wore yellow shaded glasses, as he ran a hand through his chocolate hair. Hoagie wore baggy blue jeans and some sort of band t-shirt. He blinked as he reached the 2.

"Wallabee Beetles!? Is that you!?" He asked. They hadn't seen each other in a while. They had both known each other before KND. Wally grinned as he shook Hoagie's hand.

"Yeah! Hey, what's up?" He asked. Hoagie grinned softly.

"Not much.. Who are we still waiting for at this..'meeting'?" Hoagie asked. Wally shrugged, so Fanny spoke up.

"We're waiting for Nigel Uno, Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln." She said. Hoagie raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this?" He asked. "She looks..bossy." Wally smirked.

"That's..Fanny." He said. Hoagie chuckled softly at the name. They talked for a while, before another car pulled up and out came a bald guy. He wore a red hoody and jeans with black shoes. He still wore those shades. Fanny smiled some. She knew Nigel since he was little.

"Welcome Nigel." She said. Nigel nodded as he came up to the 3 boys. He wasn't sure how to act. Hoagie smiled some at Nigel. Everyone was slowly beginning to remember each other. Yet again another car pulled up and out came the beautiful Numbuh 5. Her hair was no longer in the tom boyish braid. It was lighter, shorter and naturally wavy. She still wore that pink/red hat, though. But Abby's clothes were a pair of khaki capris and a purple tank. She grinned slightly as she walked up to the group in her white flip flops.

"Hey guys." Abby said. Hoagie's eyes were wide and Nigel smiled softly.

"Hey Abby." Wally nodded in her direction. Finally, shortly after Abby had come, here comes another car. Wally held his breath. The car parked and the door opened. And there she was.

"Sorry I'm late!!" Kuki Sanban scurried over to the group. She wore light blue jeans with a short red skirt over it. Her shirt was a small orange t-shirt with a small white see through jacket that came down to about her elbows. Her long charcoal hair was longer then how everyone remembered. Fanny grinned.

"Welcome all! I'm Fanny. And I know you all want to know your pasts. And that's what I'm here for." She told them all what she told Wally. But Wally couldn't keep his eyes off of Kuki. She was so beautiful with those lavendar eyes..

"Wally? WALLY!" Fanny was addressing him. Kuki glanced to him and smiled softly. He blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah?" He asked her.

"Didn't you say something about a dream?" She asked him. All eyes were on Wally. He nodded slowly.

"Well, has anyone else been having weird dreams?" Fanny asked the group. Nigel nodded.

"I have. I see..her." He looked over at Kuki. "She keeps telling me to find her." Kuki blinked slightly. Hoagie nodded.

"Yeah, me too! Then I find her and she tells me I'm Numbuh 2." He said. Abby agreed.

"And then I start to drown..but I'm my younger self. And it's been happening more than once." She seemed to of lost her third person view over the years. Kuki was confused.

"But I don't have any weird dreams.. And how am I in their dreams if I don't know it?" She asked. Fanny sighed, thinking hard.

"I'm wondering if this is a side affect of the failure of your decommisioning.." She wondered. Wally shook his head.

"That's a weird side affect if you think about it. Kuki, how much do you remember of the KND?" He asked her urgently. All eyes were now on her. She sighed slightly.

"I remember..only a few memories. But a couple weeks ago..I found this picture of us all together. And my memories clicked together with that picture. And I hoped so badly, everyday, that we would all meet.. I don't know if that has anything to do with this or not." She smiled a very familiar smile. That crazy, sweet and innocent smile she used to do. Nigel smiled softly. He was beginning to feel more like himself.

"So maybe, somehow, her wishing was answered in our dreams. Do you think it was a coinkydink or just weird that Fanny brought us all together?" He asked them all. Fanny smiled.

"I don't know.. I was watching Wally the other day talking to his friend and him not knowing the Kids Next Door. I had to tell him and all of you. I was tired of being the only one known from the KND. Besides, Chad's memories have all been washed out, also. And Cree's.. Finally, some technology that works." She said. Abby sighed slightly. Her sister wasn't the same. Apparently, the new decommisioning system still had some bugs in it and took away all of the memories of her family as well. Hoagie put a hand on her shoulder and Abby smiled. Nigel nodded his leader nod.

"Well, I'm just really glad this all works out. Say, why don't we hang out tomorrow or something and catch up on old times?" Nigel asked the team. Wally smiled.

"Sounds like a plan! What should we do?" He asked. Abby got excited.

"Ohh! Since me and Kuki already know each other from work (which is pretty cool!) we could all go out to pizza. Our manager has a part time job there. How about it!? Fanny you can come too." She said and grinned. Everyone sounded up for it. So it was settled. Tomorrow, no one had to work so they would all come around noon. Everyone started to go back to their cars. Wally stopped at Kuki's and smiled at her as she put her key in the door. She grinned softly at him. You could tell so much that she was still that little girl he had played with in his dream. That she was still his Kuki.

"Uhm..maybe..ya know..after pizza and stuff, you and I could do something together? I mean..I would understand if you didn't..but..I was just..erm...uh..." He stuttered. Kuki giggled softly.

"Of course, Wally. Don't worry about it. We can always do something together. I'd be happy to." Her eyes sparkled under the moon light. Wally grinned slightly, still a tad nervous.

"That's great! I'll..see ya tomorrow!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby opened the door to her apartment and threw her keys on the table. A sighed escaped her glossy lips. -:- Man, that was.. so weird. But it seemed to of lifted a lot of off my chest.. -:- She plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes. Somehow, someone seemed to stick out in her mind. Her eyes opened.

"No! I..can't. I should probably go to bed." Abby got up from the couch and walked into her room. She sat down gently on her bed. Her eyes glanced down to the drawer on her nightstand. She never really looked in there. Abby just shoved stuff in there. But something seemed to call her in the drawer. So, she opened it and took a lot of crap out. So took so much stuff out until she was at the bottom.  
"So I took all this stuff out for nothin!" Abby sighed angrily. But something caught her eye stuck to the bottom of the drawer. She reached in and unstuck it. It was a group picture of her childhood friends. Tears welled up in her eyes as her fingers slowly ran over the one who was still stuck in her mind. Getting up from the bed, she grabbed a frame, and framed the picture and put it on her nightstand by her clock. Abby slipped a strand of short wazy hair behind her ear and smiled softly at the picture. 

-:- Flashback -:-

"Guys! These knight dudes took Numbuh 3 away!" Cried Numbuh 4 as he fought his way out of his sand trap. Hoagie looked over at me and we both smirked. My stomach flew as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kuki and Wally sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" We sang and mocked him as he blushed.

"S-She just owes me a quarter!"

-:- End Flashback -:-  
  
Abby sighed slightly. BRING RING!

Nigel stared at the picture he had found under his pillow years ago. He never really knew who they were until he had that dream with Kuki in it. He ran a finger over her picture. He had so many things that gave him so many clues in his room. And Nigel tried so very hard to fit them together, but everytime he tried, he ran into the same bump. That dream. Why was it Kuki that was in the dream? He layed down on his bed and closed his eyes. He thought very hard. Nigel had generally begun remembering memories from their missions and just general KND memories a couple months ago. And it was at the randomest times. Like, when he was handing out ice-cream. Or when he sat down to eat. Even when he was sleeping. It was like Kids Next Door wanted him to remember. He ran a hand upon his head and his eye's widened.

-:- Flashback -:-

Numbuh 4 was yelling. "Remind me why we're going after this girl!? We don't even know her!" Numbuh 5 looked like she was about to explode. She inched in on Numbuh 4 angrily.

"Because the last time the Delightful Children From Down the Lane got another kid, Numbuh 5 was never able to forgive herself for it!" She stomped off. Numbuh 4 scowled.

"What could they of POSSIBLY done!?" He yelled as the rest walked on. I stayed behind for a moment.

"They got me bald... "

-:- End Flashback -:-

Memories swarmed around in his head. He all had some sort of relationship with the rest of the team. With Numbuh 2, he was loyal and almost a role model. With Numbuh 4, he was the same thing. With Numbuh 5, he was 'the boss'. And with Numbuh 3 he was.. Nigel opened his eyes. All those memories.. He heard them.. He could hear him yelling at her, scolding her.. but not once a good job or way ta go. -:- Maybe that was why she was in those dreams. Maybe she wanted to keep us together. Maybe she was the one who DID keep us together. -:- BRING! RING!

Hoagie plopped on his bed and stared softly at the ceiling. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. His eyes traveled through out his room and at all the airplane models that hung from his ceiling and all the posters of helicopters and air planes. He thought back to when he was cleaning his room (for once) and found blueprints of these odd assembled machines. On the top, it said "KIDS NEXT DOOR - HIPPYHOP" or something of that nature. But now it all clicked. He must of made all of of their do-hickys and ships. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. There she was, in his mind. 

-:- Flashback -:-

My hands gripped the rope as Numbuh 1 gave me a quick shove. I swung down grabbing her from the evil candy pirates. It felt so..right. Her in my arms. I could feel myself unable to stop smiling..

-:- End Flashback -:-

Hoagie sighed and closed his eyes. She was always so dear to him. And yet he denied it everytime she walked by him. So he tried hard to focused someone quite similar. Her sister. Maybe he could forget her. And yet it was all a big. Fat. Mistake. Because she was still on his mind. When they all got "decommisioned" from Kids Next Door, it was so much easier to live his life. But something had always kept him from loving another girl. Everytime he got into another relationship, Hoagie always found himself literally restraining from every girl.. He never knew why. But he did now. Because of her. And it always hurt. Her and Nigel would always have more fun. And it was always rumored it was him she liked best. But of course.. Who would love Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.? BRING RING!

Wally plopped down on his bed. Unlike the others, he seemed pretty darn happy. He got a date with the girl of his dreams. Literally. She was in his dreams.. and he loved her. Well, his younger self did, but of course I'm sure once he got to know her it would all come back to him. Besides, she was so beautiful.. And something about her made his stomach get all jumbly and his cheeks slightly color.. And her smile. It was full of cute innocence and curiousity. His eyes closed. Maybe he would dream about her again....

It was that dream again! What could this possibly mean? He knows his past and everyone in it. What now?

"Wally..!" Kuki said. But this time her voice wasn't playful. "Help!" Wally paniced. 

"K-Kuki!? Where are you!? What's happening?! Are you alright?!" He called out to her.

"Wally! Help!!" She cried. Wally started running. Faster and faster but the little girl was no where in sight. But he couldn't give up! Sweat ran down his face as he ran faster. There she was!

"Wally! Help!!" Kuki cried again. She.. She was drowning! He ran and caught her hand before she faded away into the darkness. Wally pulled her up more..just a little bit more...BRING! RING!


	4. The Accident

**Karen- Yeah you did read it, huh! Well I added stuff. :3**

**Moon Comix- Yus, cliffies are evil but fun!**

**Infinity- Ahh no see you're confused. The picture isn't of the memory.. It just brings back the memories. It's just all of them together :3 Thanks for the kind words, though!!**

**Tsunami- Answer you and Infinity's questions bout the Bring Rings. Telephone! CONTINUE READING TO LEARN MORE! Bwaha.**

**---**

**Enjoy Chappie 4!**

Kuki rubbed her temples at a red light. She couldn't sleep. All of this was hard for her to take in all at once. Why was she in everyone's dreams? And being apart of the Kids Next Door sounded like a blast! And.. Wally. There was something about him that seemed to make her feel safe. He looked strong and.. and.. just safe. The light changed green and she started to drive again. She slipped a strand of charcoal hair behind her ear. It was still pretty long, just in a slightly different style. Some parts were shorter in a sort of layered look. Another red light.. Kuki stopped behind a black car and waited. This was all so weird, though. I mean.. fighting teenagers and adults as a kid? Being friends with the Almighty Nigel Uno, the Sweet Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr., Tough Wallabee Beetles, and her best friend, Abby. It was so weird.. Her foot pushed on the gas pedal, but her thoughts were rudely awakened by the car infront of her and the red light. She was roughly pushed forward as the black car blocked her from going. Kuki had just rear-ended him.

"Oh no! This cannot be happening!" Kuki fumbled with her seatbelt lock then got out of the car wearily. The guy who had come out of the car sighed slightly.

"I'm soo sorry, sir! I really didn't mean too! I.." She stuttered softly as the front of her car connected with the guys cars back. The guy didn't say anything, but he grabbed his cell. Tears softly filtered out of her lavendar eyes as she, too, grabbed her cell. Kuki called Abby first, her best friend.

"Abby! I.. I got in a car accident! I need you to come down! Please, please! I'm afraid.." Kuki sobbed as steam rose from the front of her car. Abby, who had gotten one minute of sleep nodded.

"Kuki, shh..don't cry. I'll be there. Don't worry.. I'll be there.." After calling Abby, she called Hoagie and Nigel and told them the same thing. Of course, their comforting voices calmed her down.

"Alright..Hurry Nigel.. Please." She hung up with Nigel and hesitantly dialed Wally's number.

-------------

BRING RING!

"AH!" Wally cried as the phone rang. He sighed slightly, looking to his clock. It was 3 AM. Who could be calling him now? It better not be Fanny.. Wally got up from his bed and picked up the calling phone.

"Uh.. Hello?" He asked groggily.

"W-Wally? Hey.. Uhm.. It's Kuki." Wally blinked. She sounded upset.

"Is everything alright!? Are you hurt?" He asked her, worrying.

"Uhmm.. Yeah..I'm alright.. But.. I got in.. an accident. A car accident. But I'm alright! I'm just a little sore.. The others are on their way.. But.. Could you please come get me?" She asked him, quietly. Wally nodded, still really worried.

"Yeah! Don't move! Once the others get there, stay with them. Don't leave.. I'll be right there. Where are you?" He asked her. She paused tell him the street names and they both hung up. Wally shoved his shoes on then grabbed his jacket and his keys and was out the door. He quickly got in his car and drove over to where Kuki said she was. When he got there, he saw her car, rammed into the other guys car. When he saw her, Nigel was comforting her, while Hoagie and Abby talked over by the cars, almost observing it. Wally parked in the parking lot across the street then ran over to Kuki. She was sobbing as Nigel gave her a quick hug. The police had showed up, as well. Wally walked over to Nigel and Kuki and bit his lip.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Of course, he meant physically. Nigel patted her on the back then went over to help deal with the police. Kuki wiped a few more tears and smiled up slightly at him.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to call you so late.. I just couldn't sleep." Kuki said, leaning up against her car, with a sigh. Wally took her hand as a finger went up to her chin to straighten her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Don't be sorry..alright? Everything will be alright.." He gave her a reassuring smile. Hoagie and Abby had come over. Hoagie smiled, too.

"Don't worry, Kuki! I bet I can fix your car. It's not that bad.. And don't worry about the charge. As long as you don't scare everyone again, okay?" He smiled some and patted her on the shoulder. Kuki shook her head.

"No way, Hoagie! I'll pay you back.. I swear." She said. Before Hoagie could respond, the police came over with the guy whose car she rammed into, with Nigel tagging along. He joined his friends and put a hand on Kuki's shoulder as Wally held her hand. For some reason, everyone seemed to know what to do to calm her down...

-:- Flashback -:-

"Waahhhhhhhhhhhh! Numbuh One don't leave!!!" Numbuh 3 wailed on the couch. Wally took some (or most) of her stuffed animals and tried to cheer her up.   
"Don't cry wittle girl! Mr. Fluffykins wants you to turn that frown upside down! Or.. he'll leave! ..Uh-oh!" He said, failing to make her smile.  
".....WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But all Kuki did was cry more..

-:- End Flashback -:-

"Excuse me, ma'am. May we speak with you and Mr. Williams alone for a moment? We'd like to hear the story of this accident." Asked a policeman. Kuki smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll be back.. You guys can go home. Well.. Wally is my ride." She said. Wally hesitantly let go of her hand, as the police and her walked away from them. Abby sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Man.. This is bad, guys. Try to cheer her up. She's been really quiet at work lately. Before, she just wouldn't shut up.. But we're still up for pizza tomorrow, right?" Abby asked with a reassuring smile. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah. Let's make it 1. I have to go pick up some clothes from the dry cleaners at noon." Nigel said. Everyone agreed. Abby glanced over to Hoagie and smiled as Nigel and Wally chatted quietly.

"Thats really nice of you to fix her car for her.." Abigail told him. Hoagie's cheeks slightly turned a shade of red.

"Oh it's nothing.. My job is working at my uncles car mechanic. I enjoy that a lot. So, it shouldn't be to much of a job." He grinned cheesily at her. She smirked slightly.

"Well, that's good. After pizza tomorrow.. Did you want to do something? I have nothing better to do and I want to get to know the real Hoagie P. Gilligan." Abby said and smiled gently. Hoagie was surpirsed.

"Of course!" He said, smiling. Prettty soon Kuki came back, staring at a ticket. Wally was the first to run up to her.

"Hey, how did it go?" He asked. She sighed but smiled some.

"Ticket." Kuki said, waving it around. "It's not like I was drunk or anything. My foot just slipped." Wally patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll pay for it." He said. Kuki shook her head.

"Naw. My mistake, my money. Don't worry about it. But.. I called a tow truck and he should be arriving here any minute." She said. Nigel yawned.

"Well I'm glad you're alright. But I think I'm going to go." He gave everyone a hug.

"Kuki, I'll pick you up for pizza around 1:30, alright?" Nigel added. Kuki nodded then waved. "Bye."

Pretty soon, Hoagie left hesitantly, telling Kuki to call him in the morning. He winked at Abby as he got in his car and drove off. Abby smiled, her cheeks bright red. She hugged Kuki tightly.

"Be careful!! I love ya. See ya tomorrow." Wally watched her drive away. Kuki's eyes seemed to be distant and tired.

"Hey now.. Don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright." He said, just as the tow man pulled up. And in no time, the beat up car was hooked up, and off the repair shop until further notice. Wally took her hand.

"Ready to leave?" He asked gently. Kuki yawned some, then nodded.

------------------

"Well, here you are." He said, pulling up to her apartment. Kuki stared at it through the window of the car.

"Wally." She said. "I don't want to go up there all by myself.." Kuki said. Wally blinked.

"Why not?" He asked. Kuki shrugged.

"When I was alone in the car, I was so scared. And even though I'm just going up into my apartment.. I don't want to leave you. And I don't know why. Is it because we were in the Kids Next Door together? Or is it that I couldn't get you off my mind for the past 7 years and not even know who you were?" She said. Wally was silent.

"Why don't you come to my place? You can sleep on the couch. That way, I know you're safe." He said gently. Kuki smiled some. She knew she shouldn't. But she was so frightened. Wally didn't care. The smile seemed like a "yes" to him anyway.


	5. Just A Little Crazy

**Insane Lynx- 1/Lizzie? You'll see :3**

**Numbuh 356- Thanks!! **

**Blue-fire- Wow!! Thanks! That review means a lot!**

****

**----**

**Sorry for the wait! Enjoy chappie 5!**

**----**

"Wally, it's really sweet of you to be letting me stay with you tonight.." Kuki said, as Wally unlocked the door. They walked in and she smiled.

"Just as I would have imagined it.." She whispered. Wally smiled gently, then threw his car keys on the table. Turning away from her, he grabbed a couple blankets and a pillow.

"Just make yourself at home." He said, turning back. Kuki was already asleep upon the couch, a small smile on her face. Wally sighed a little bit, happy. He took a blanket, and let it slowly fall upon her.

"Sweet Dreams."

-------------------

The smell of toast drifted into Wally's nose. He glanced to his clock. 9 AM. He rubbed his eyes gently, then rolled over off his bed. Putting a shirt on, Wally exited his room, and walked into the kitchen. There was toast and eggs and even some bacon. Kuki smiled.

"Good Mornin' sleepy head!!" She said, putting a plate down. Wally blinked.

"How long have you been up?" He asked. She shrugged.

"7:30. Come and sit down! I want to thank you." Kuki said. She walked over behind him and pushed him gently to a chair. He sat down.

"Smells.. Good." Wally said, with soft smirk on his face. Kuki sat down next to him with a glass of orange juice. Wally took a piece of toast and bit into it.

"So, just out of curiosity, how much did you remember of our past?" She asked, quietly. Wally glanced to her. Her eyes were so beautiful and her lips were glossy pink. Her hair looked silky and shiny and her face had no bumps or anything to ruin it. He couldn't help but smile.

"Not much.. A few 'missions' here and there." He said, taking a drink of his Mountain Dew that had been left there for a couple days. Kuki nodded.

"I see. I remember going trick or treating. Even being attacked by giant lice. I thought I was crazy! But then I met Abby at Wal-mart. And she said she was having some of those memories as well. And we were unsure of what to do for a while. Then Fanny told us to trust her and we did. I'm glad we did though." She said, then taking a small sip of her OJ. Wally was silent a moment.

"I thought I was crazy too. I tore around my room, trying to find clues. A grown man going crazy.. Thought it was impossible because I wasn't the crazy type." He said. Kuki laughed a bit.

"I remember you being just a little crazy." She said. Wally smirked.

--------------

Nigel looked both ways before he crossed the street. He was on his way to pick up some of his clothes from the laundry place. Swinging the door open, Nigel entered. There was a girl before him.

"What's your name again miss?" The man at the counter asked.

"Liz Divine." She said. Nigel blinked. Divine.. That sounded so familiar.

"Ahh.. Here we go, Miss. Divine." He said and handed over some clothes to her.

"Thank you very much! Have a nice day." She said and turned to leave. She bumped right into Nigel.

"Oh I'm so sorry!!" She said. Nigel gasped.

"Lizzie?!" He cried. Her hair.. It was long and wavy. And her eyes were green-blue, just like he remembered.

"N-Nigel!? Nigel Uno? Is that you?" She asked gently. He nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah.. Yeah it is. How have you been?" Nigel asked her. She smiled softly.

"I've been good.. No. Great." Lizzie said.

"So you go by the name of Liz, now huh?" He asked her, smiling a little bit. She nodded.

"Yeah.. No more Numbuh 1, huh?" Lizzie said. Nigel's smile faded. The KND..

"Uhm.. nope." He said quietly. Lizzie bit her lower lip.

"Hey do you wanna get some coffee later or something?" She asked. Nigel smiled a little bit.

"Sure."

"Here's my number." She said and gave it to him. 

"Catch ya later." Lizzie said and smiled.


End file.
